dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Terry
Terry was a veteran of Dragonhollow, a Priest of Eris, and co-founder and mayor of Norwich. He was known for the bad luck and zany antics that became the basis for Terry Tales. As a citizen of the Second Era, he was consecrated by Eris to serve as a member of her loyalist clergy, but his brief tenure as priest ended in blasphemy after the failure of his coup. Though Terry maintained his innocence and blamed the nefarious black magic of his brother for the event, he ultimately accepted responsibility and the consequences that followed. He served as a scribe within the Brotherhood of Steel and fought in their Peace War. By the Third Era he had risen in their ranks to become acting elder of the Dragonhollow chapter and secured an alliance with the Dragonslayers during the deadly Northham Wars all the while subtly working to undermine their influence in the Northlands. During the Fourth Era he raised castles in Summergate and Everfroze that were destroyed before they could be completed. Terry took on a more active role within society in the Fifth Era, establishing a Community Tower in Freetown, raiding Hardhome, joining Ouroboros and founding Norwich with Macca in the new expanse of Outer Pandora as well as raising Darklight Tower. Afflicted for most of his life with an unusual disorder that rendered him unable to perceive time as quickly as those around him, he suffered greatly in Dragonhollow's unforgiving wilderness. However, he discovered a cure in the Fifth Era and made up for lost time by defeating an ender dragon alongside FlyingPokemon, earning three consecutive top five finishes in the Pandora Survivor competition, and finally conquering the Dragon Temple. In the Sixth Era Terry lived in the Pumpkin Patch as a member of the Pumpkin Brigade and designed the Magma Maze, a new maze that debuted in Sanctuary during the Seventh Era. =Gallery= ---- File:14644217236_7b6b47da91.jpg|At Northham Hall File:2015-10-23_02.57.44.png|Leaping from Lignum Vitae File:2015-10-23_02.57.30.png|In Summergate File:2015-10-29_06.12.05.png|Buying [Scrolls in Snowcrest File:2015-11-09_04.03.55.png|Beaconing in Summergate File:2015-11-13_04.04.19.png|Behind closed doors File:2015-11-15_07.30.34.png|Attempting the Tree Climb File:2016-03-18_02.34.06.png|Grave at the Summergate Sematary File:2016-04-07_04.51.26.png|Building his wall in Freetown File:2016-04-12_03.21.16.png|Damn Terry Back at it again File:2016-05-17_03.53.21.png|At his estate in Freetown File:2016-06-20_03.40.35.png|In Sanctuary File:2016-06-22_04.26.52.png|Just a flesh wound File:2016-06-29_23.44.26.png|Armed and ready File:2016-07-01_06.14.30.png|In Rider's Rest near a Clan Gate File:2016-07-01_06.16.00.png|Pain in the neck File:2016-07-21_08.26.19.png|In Sanctuary File:2016-07-06_02.23.44.png|RIP Zippy File:2016-07-07_04.08.01.png|Proud Dragon Rider File:25834774604_9704402c7a.jpg|Shielded File:2016-07-08_06.04.35.png|Starting work on the Community Tower File:2016-07-10_05.49.59.png|Visiting Rider's Refuge File:2016-07-10_05.50.46.png|Don't do it, Terry! File:terryadelind.png|Riding Adelind File:2016-07-21_06.34.24.png|Imagine Dragons File:2016-07-25_02.58.19.png|A top voter File:2016-08-12_07.17.25.png|On the prowl near Slimedale File:2016-08-16_06.58.31.png|Building in Norwich File:2016-12-04_23.44.07.png|RIP Zippy's corpse File:2016-07-07_04.07.50.png|In Sanctuary File:2016-08-16_06.53.02.png|In Norwich File:2017-02-09_04.48.59.png|Reserved plot in Jinxion's Visitor's Village File:2017-02-14_04.29.12.png|It's a bird! It's a plane! Oh, it's just Terry. File:2017-02-14_04.33.58.png|At Darklight Tower File:2017-02-14_04.36.55.png|Just a day in the life File:2017-02-14_04.38.40.png|Crafting in Darklight's storehouse File:2016-08-16_07.00.31.png|Night hunting File:2017-02-19_03.42.36.png|Trapped in Grim's Lantern File:2017-04-27_01.15.37.png|Fishing at Ky's place in Hardship File:2017-03-03_04.13.15.png|In his Pumpkin Patch File:2017-04-27_01.04.29.png|Comment on the Higashi Murayama visitor wall File:2017-04-25_01.51.12.png|Armed and ready outside the Pumpkin Patch File:inKqm1v.png|Campaign Button for his Priesthood bid 2016-01-10_07.00.01.png|Braving the Dragon Temple 2016-07-21_08.26.17.png|In Sanctuary Category:Citizens Category:Veterans Category:Priesthood Category:Swamplands Residents Category:Woodlands Residents Category:Northlands Residents Category:Summerlands Residents Category:Badlands Residents Category:Pandora Residents Category:Hallowmere Residents Category:Hammerlands Residents Category:People Category:Brotherhood of Steel Category:Dragonslayers Category:Ouroboros Category:Pumpkin Brigade Category:Greywatch Category:Dragon Hunters Category:Dungeon Raiders